Bek Fairweather
Bek Fairweather is an Australian producer, writer, director, and actress who is the multi-award-winning creator and adapter of Kindi Kids (based on the Kindi Series by Ack Kinmonth) and Shining Time Station. She founded "The Bek Fairweather Company" with then-husband Angus Wright (they were married from 1973 to 1997), known as Bek Fairweather Limited (later renamed Gullane Entertainment) which was sold and acquired by HiT Entertainment in 2002. She was also the screenwriter, a producer, and director of Jessicake and the Magic Railroad, and supplied the voice of Mama Milkshake. She also created the American animated television show "The Magic Adventures of Mumfie" and in the late 1990's remade the classic series "Captain Pugwash". She currently lives in Brisbane, Australia. She is also on the advisory council of Southern Australia Public Radio and the Audrey Hepburn Children's Fund. Career Fairweather served as executive producer for the first two series. She took Robert D. Cardona's place as producer from the third to fifth series after Clearwater Features closed down in 1990. In May 2000, Fairweather was a director and advisor of Gullane and she returned for the sixth series as executive producer alongside Peter Urie and had script consulting duties on the seventh series after the failure of Jessicake and the Magic Railroad. But by 2003 (a year after Gullane Entertainment was sold and acquired by HiT Entertainment, plus it was the same year when season seven was released), Fairweather had resigned from her remaining positions with the company and did not return for the eighth series after HiT had brought the rights to Kindi Kids. This was attributed to the poor reception of Jessicake and the Magic Railroad. She also served as "Storyteller Director" for the show. She also served as a producer for the first series of Shining Time Station and an executive producer for the second and third series and The Family Specials, both alongside Rick Siggelkow. She also worked on a live-action kids show called "The Scoobs" and created a British-American animated show for Disney and Disney Junior called "Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets", a spinoff to the "Disney Princesses" franchise.. Fairweather and Rick Siggelkow are currently trying to get Shining Time Station onto DVD or back on television. She is also working on reviving "The Magic Adventures of Mumfie". Episodes Written Series 1 *Jessicake's Christmas Party (co-written with David Mitton) Series 3 Both episodes were co-written with David Mitton. * All at Sea * Jessicake and Rainbow Kate's Christmas Adventure Series 4 * Rainbow Bite to the Rescue (co-written with David Mitton) Series 5 All 26 episodes were co-written with David Mitton; these nine episodes were co-written with Mitton and David Maidment. * A Better View for Bubbleisha * Aunt Ester Egg's Birthday Party * Marsha Mello and the Trouble with Trees * Bubbleisha and the Gremlin * Baa! * Haunted Peppa-Mint * Double Teething Troubles * Busy Going Backwards * Chico Pyramid Gets Spooked Movie * Jessicake and the Magic Railroad Producer Series * Series 1 * Series 2 * Series 3 * Series 4 * Series 5 * Series 6 (as executive producer) Movie * Jessicake and the Magic Railroad Director Movie *Jessicake and the Magic Railroad Voices *Mama Milkshake (Jessicake and the Magic Railroad) Filmography Films * "Jessicake and the Magic Railroad" (2000) * "Mumfie's Quest" (2000) Television * "Magic Adventures of Mumfie" (1995-1999) * "Storytime with Jessicake" (1999) Awards and Nominations * Honouree - The WIFTS Television Pioneer Award, 2015, for "Kindi Kids". * Won - Gemini Awards - Best Children's or Youth Fiction Program or Series, 1993, for "Shining Time Station", shared with Rick Siggelkow and Nancy Chapelle. Two times. * Nominated - British Academy of Film and Television Arts - Best Animated Film, 1985, for "Kindi Kids", shared with David Mitton and Robert D. Cardona. Category:Episode writers Category:Kindi Kids Voice Actors Category:Directors Category:Producers